girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-5817180-20150731123630/@comment-5817180-20150802195620
@Abbycake1 I never said Riley was mature enough for a relationship right now, but seriously, SHE'S 13. She has plenty of time to mature, which I'm sure she'll do over the course of the series. As for Maya, noticing his flaws doesn't mean she likes him, or he likes her. Open your eyes. Do you really think a couple who bickers and fights all the time can be in a stable relationship? Not to mention the fact that personally, I couldn't even imagine them together if I tried, because they seem like that bad of a couple. And arguing doesn't bring out the best in people, only the worst. And I don't assume Riley and Lucas are meant to be together. Following logic and reason, I feel that their relationship would make sense (but I won't delve into that), but I don't assume a couple is "meant to be together". And I don't care what girl meets Farkle's Choice says, if for some reason Maya and Lucas became a couple, their friendship would be devistated. Look at this episode. They aren't even dating, yet Riley turns into a goth simply at the THOUGHT of them being a couple, or the thought that the whole school "ships" them (personally, I feel that catigory should have only been used for an ACTUAL, and logically possible, couple.) And by the way, it would certainly send ripples through the whole group. Farkle would obviously be the one to intervene when they bicker, because Riley would be too upset, and he would do so, when he isn't comforting Riley and using it as an opportunity to get her to go out with him. He'd accentuate the rift between them, and I garuntee you, this is a rift that Eric Matthews cannot repair. @Famia 1: I can and I will compare them. Sam and Freddy always bickered, 2: and Carly had to stop it. Maya and Lucas would be the same way. 3: Look at this episode. Riley seems to have gone full-on goth at simply the THOUGHT of Lucas and Maya going out. 4: I never said Riley would never go out with another boy. But that doesn't mean she won't be devistated or develop a huge lack of trust. We are talking about a girl who only recently learned that Pluto is no longer a planet. You think this won't be a huge shock to her system? she'll never trust anyone ever again. And by the way, plenty of people have only gone out with one person in their lifetimes. I'm 17, and I've never even been out with a girl yet. 5: I don't care what darby thinks, nor do I care what you think. I simply speak the truth. Not my fault that you should choose to deny it. And believe whatever you want; you have that right. I'll believe what I want to believe, which I say is fact. @Fruzi I didn't know that. I'm not much of a nickelodeon fan anymore. Regardless, I don't think their relationship will work out. Just because they got back together, that doesn't mean they won't break up again at some point. You may think a couple is perfect or meant to be, but that doesn't mean they are.